If only I could say
by HikariLi-Sama
Summary: “He’s a person, just like you and me!” she ran past Ash and started after the boy. “Max!” she ran further up stairs, reaching the first floor, causing the girl to gasp. -R&R. Thanks. Rated T for Harley.
1. Meeting Friends

Ergh, I don't own Pokemon, If I did, Misty would still be in the picture, May would have left to travel with Drew, and Damion and Lucas would be in the show, Ty.

Here it is, My first story .'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Meeting friends.

A girl sat at the bus station, the sun shining in her eyes, she was wearing a black shirt with an Eevee print on it, and a pair of blue jean shorts. Her shoes were as brown as the Eevee on her shirt. She was going to visit her friend -- Damion.  
Damion… The blonde haired amber eyed boy she love ever-so-much.. Though she wasn't sure how he felt about her, she liked to flirt with him, causing the boy to blush. Such a shy and sweet boy. Now Lucas… The perverted blue haired boy with matching blue eyes… She didn't love him. He always annoyed her, always perverted toward her. It always annoys her.

The girl watched as the bus pulled up. "Where're going?" asked the bus driver.  
"I'll get off when I know what station I have to go," she replied, her blue eyes flashing with annoyance.  
Sheesh, he reminds me of Lucas! the girl told herself.  
The man smirked, and shrugged. "What's yer name?" he asked.  
"D-- Doris. Doris Lane," she lied. She really couldn't risk everyone that she was a star.

She took a seat next to a girl, Beautiful long blonde hair with emerald eyes.  
She noticed the girl was staring at her, Causing the blue-haired girl to adjust her glasses, her face slightly red in embarrassment. "Are you sure you're name's Doris? You look like someone I know… I got it! You're that Actress--Dawn Sapphire-- Right?"

Dawn shook her head. "As I know it, Dawn has blue eyes… Right?" she asked, removing her blue glasses to show brown eyes. "Iee, I'm SO sorry miss, I though-- I'm so sorry!" the girl looked embarrassed as she looked away and moved to another seat.

Dawn let out a small giggle. _Always works_ the voice in her head chimed in. The bus stopped and the blue-haired girl read the name. "Nope, next one,"  
Another bus stop, no one but her got off. She was on the run from being a actress, She was tired of it. Just because her father AND mother were famous, didn't mean she had to.

Her passion was singing. But she couldn't handle the pressure of being an actress, how could she be a singer? She walked around the corner, to a fancy house, her eyes lighting up. "Holy-- What a house!"  
She rang the bell at the gate. "Y-yes?" a calm yet shy sounding boy was on the intercom. "Hiya, Damion. Er, Can you let me in?"

The gate opened slightly, enough room for the girl to squeeze through. Then the gate closed as she slipped through. "What a timing!" she snapped, her 'brown' eyes glowing with humor.  
The front door opened and there stood a boy-- The blonde boy with amber eyes. Causing Dawn to blush.

Damion was wearing a orange shirt with a white stripe on the chest and at the end of the sleeves. He was also wearing brown pants and orange shoes. So different from how Lucas dresses. She reminded herself.  
"Thank you Damion, For letting me stay here… Until I can become what I'm wanting to be," she said smiling sweetly, causing him to blush.

"O-Oh, n-no problem M-Miss S-Sapphire." the boy replied looking away. Dawn smirked and raised his head, causing him to look her in the eyes. "Now, now, Damion. I told you to call me 'Dawn' Not 'Miss Sapphire'. Ya got it?" she asked smirking mischievously.

The boy gulped, and nodded. "Y-y-ye-a-a-ah!" he squeaked, his face bright red. Oh how it's fun to tease this boy.  
Just then the gate-buzzer thingy-m-bob rang. "E-er," Damion pushed Dawn away, reaching for the intercom. "Y-yes?" he asked, his face still red. _Aww, I was gonna have fun too_ she looked like she was pouting.

"HEY DAMION! I heard that the hot actress was gonna be there, Am I early? There's not a car or anything." Dawn covered her mouth. _It c-- HOW DID HE KNOW I'D BE HERE? _She glared at Damion. "Where's your nearest wardrobe?" she asked sneering into his ear, causing the boy to shake out of embarrassment, realizing the change in her voice.

"Down there," he muttered, pointing to the end of the hall way. "Thanks," she replied, looking confused at his change and ran to where he pointed and opened the door. She was an actress, she could act like someone else.

When she came out, she had blonde hair and Amber eyes, she was also wearing a orange shirt, and brown shorts, with matching orange shoes. "Damion!" she squeaked, her voice suddenly different from normal.  
The boy turned around and looked at her in shock. "Oh, Hello," he turned to Lucas and blinked. "T-this is my sister, Anna."

Dawn gave a fake bow. "Why thank you, I didn't know you had friends Damion! You really should open up to me more often," she teased.  
Lucas looked her up and down. "My gosh, Damion! You told me you had a sister, but I assumed she'd look exactly like you-- Butt-ugly," he said winking at 'Anna'.

Dawn looked away, pretending to be embarrassed. "Well, Damion never told me you'd be so nerdy," she countered, causing Lucas to faceplant. "Sure. You know you think I'm hot," he said pulling himself up and walking to Dawn and winked. "You know you do, Anna."

This made Damion's face grew red in anger. "HEY! DON'T YOU HIT ON HER!" He growled, dragging Lucas to the front door and throwing him out. "DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK EITHER!" He yelled, slamming the door.

Dawn blinked, totally blushing. "I-I didn't know you cared that much for me," she said lowering her head.  
Damion stared at her, his face red from embarrassment and anger. "I-It's nothing, Dawn, really," he muttered shaking his head and running his hand in his hair. "I-I'll go make dinner. You go get changed back to normal."

Dawn shook her head at the table, blinking. "Damion, Is Richie coming today?"  
Damion's face dropped. "U-uh, No, H-he's not," he muttered, sounding unhappy.  
"Damion? What's wrong?" she frowned. The boy just shook his head, unable to reply.  
Dawn frowned herself. "Damion…?" The boy looked up, his amber eyes flaring.

"No, You listen Dawn! You might be an actress, but I have feelings too you know! I-I fell in--" just as he was going to tell her, the phone rang. "Yes? Damion Lee speaking." he paused, his face growing pale.  
"Are you sure? … Oh, I understand. No, It's not a problem, It's not like I'm hiding anyone. Yeah bye."

Dawn blinked. Her eyes growing dim. "Rich is coming… He heard from Lucas that I have a 'hot' sister and he wants to see," Damion sighed, looking up. "I think you should leave…" he muttered, his eyes dull with sorrow.

"Damion… Don't do this… I-I lo--"  
"Go, Everything you say is just an act, Lucas told me himself!"  
"I saw how you blew up at Lucas for hitting on me, You really do lo--"  
"GO!" he screamed, his shyness going away quickly.

Tears filled her eyes. "Oh… Fine," she sniffed, walking out the door.  
"Who needs him? He obviously doesn't know when I truly love him…" she whimpered, hitting her head on the brick wall.

"Hey, you must be Damion's sister, I'm Richie, But you can call me, Rich. What's your name?"  
Dawn turned around blinking. "O-oh, I'm Anna, Nice to meet you." Richie blinked, his brown eyes flashing to different perverted looks. He ran his hands through his hair and smiled. "So… What're you doing out here, because, it seems like you've fallen from heaven."

"Oh, what a lame, LAME pick-up line, Who'd you get it from? Lucas?" She shook her head. "Sorry, but my eyes are on someone else," she sighed angrily. Richie blinked. "Who is it?" he asked.  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "He's cute, sweet, and kind, and he listens to me-- or he did…" she muttered.

Richie sighed. "I'm not going to get anywhere with you am I?" Dawn laughed slightly. "Obviously not," she replied. Just at the gate a voice was heard.  
"LISTEN TO ME, DAMION! I AM YOUR SISTER, AND YOU BETTER LET ME IN!" yelled a red-head with turquoise eyes.

Richie blinked, his face bright red. "M-Misty's Damion's sister?!" he half asked, and half exclaimed.  
He then looked at Dawn. "Anna, What is the meaning of this?" he asked, obviously confused.  
"Bah! Misty, Nice timing, miss I-dye-my-hair-to-make-people-think-it's-my-natural-hair-color," Dawn snapped, causing the red-head to growl. "I DON'T DYE MY HAIR! THIS IS MY _Natural_ HAIRCOLOR!"

Dawn scoffed. "Oh sure," she muttered. Damion opened the front door, fully surprised Dawn was still there. "Sorry… A-about throwing you out," He muttered, shyly. He looked at Misty and laughed. "Highlights?" he teased. He then looked at Richie. "Rich, The truth is… Anna's not really my sister… She's well… My g--Best friend…" he blushed.

Dawn lowered her head in embarrassment, as all eyes went on her. "Oh, how sweet, my dear brother's in love" Misty teased. Causing both Dawn and Damion to blush. "N-no, you're just being mean to him," Dawn muttered, her eyes glowing slightly blue in her amber eyes.

"Oi," she said looking around, Pulling out the contacts and the wig, throwing them on the floor. "I Am not Anna, I AM Dawn Sapphire. Yes, I was an actress, but my passion is singing. I'm also in town, running away from my acting career… and to take care of other things," she said, flashing a glance at Damion every now-and-then.

Shocked faces surrounded her --All except for Damion of course.-- eyes burning deep in anger, and annoyance. "Oh, Sure, lies. What person would lie about that? Yes, you might look like her… But why would Dawn Sapphire be friends with my brother. There are plenty of better guys… like…" Misty's voice trailed off, as she squeaked. "Ash stop it" She giggled, she then opened her eyes, and blinked, her face red.

Damion smirked at his sister. "Ash?" He questioned.  
"Ash?" Both Dawn and Richie echoed. Dawn shuddered. "Ash… He's that dude that was on TV… For the news… Claiming to be better than ANYONE else?" she blinked at Misty. "'Ash, stop it'?" she quoted Misty. "H-He was braiding my hair…" Misty replied franticly, yet truthfully.

Dawn nodded. "I believe you," she replied. Her eyes full of humor. "For I, Am someone you believe I am not. And that w-" She paused as a helicopter flew over head. "Dawn Sapphire, This is you're mother, You MUST get back to your scene NOW!" The blue-haired woman snapped.

Dawn looked up, shading her eyes with her arm. "No, Never! You know my passion is SINGING!" she snapped, clinging to Damion's arm, and whispering to him. "Don't let them take me… please?"  
Damion blushed and nodded. "Y-yeah, I wont. Everyone inside." They hurried up and put Dawn in a red wig and a yellow dress, and then ran outside, Leaving Misty behind.

---

End of chapter One. Squee!

It's crappy DX -sigh- Oh, R&R And maybe CC? D:


	2. Sick

**Dawn**: Hey Hikari, can I say it? 

**Me**: Sure 

**Dawn**: HikariLi-Sama Does not, own Pokémon, If she did, then she'd be rich and wouldn't have to make fan-fic because she'd have everything she wanted in the show! 

**Me**: Oh, And If you knew me, you would know that I typo some DX Sorry, and Ty! 

_**Authors note: **Dawn, Damion and Richie get to meet Harley, What will happen? Will he his on anyone? Read to find out. Please no flames._

------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Sick

Three teen's running for their life... "K-Kyaa. Damion, I'm scared," screamed the brunette with brown eyes. "Oi, Quit complaining Richie!" Yelled a teen with turquoise eyes.

"U-um, D-Dawn, They're not chasing us anymore," added the blonde teen with amber eyes. "Great! I suggest we get ourselves costume!" Dawn replied.

The blonde nodded. His amber eyes shining in the setting sun. "But we don't have money…" he added, looking at Dawn. "Don't worry 'bout it. It's my treat," she winked. Damion and the brunette exchanged glances and nodded to Dawn. "Sure, that's if you can get in the dressing room without me in there."

SMACK.

"Richie you perv!" Dawn snapped, as Damion was furious. "Don't hit on her!" he growled, grinding his teeth.

Richie winked at Dawn and then whistled looking away. Dawn blinked, muttering something under her breath, and dragging them into the store.

"Excuse me, we need costumes, and we need them now. We're going to a--" she blinked at Damion for support. "Y-yeah, we're going to a costume party." He gulped, as Dawn and Richie nodded in agreement.

A purple haired man eyed Richie. "Why, hello Hun, You need a costume? Why don't you go to the party as yourself? You'll be the hottest guy there," he turned to Damion. "No offence, Hun," he nodded, his purple eyes shining with joy.

Richie and Damion exchanged a freaked-out glance. "What's with this dude?" Richie shuddered.

Damion shook his head and gripped firmly onto Dawn's hand, causing her to blush. "This guy scares me," he whispered into her ear. Dawn looked up at him and nodded, as a reply of saying 'he scares me too'.

Carefully walking through the aisles, Dawn happily picked outfit's for Richie and Damion.

Few minutes later, Richie came out wearing a Black shirt with a Pikachu on it, and black thunder marks on it, with his hair pulled back in a tiny ponytail. For Damion, Dawn picked out a light green shirt with a Turtwig on it, with blue-jeans and a pair of green shoes. "Damion, you actually look cute," she squeaked with humor. Damion turned his head and blushed. "U-u-uh… th-th-tha-nks" he replied shyly.

Dawn nodded, picking out a blue and pink dress for herself, and put her red 'hair' up in a ponytail. She then found some blue shoes with pink lacing on it. She walked around Damion a few times, spinning around in the blue dress with pink lacings on it. "Don't I look cute?" she asked, eying Damion carefully. "Y-y-y-e-e-e-e-a-a-a-h-h-h" he squeaked, his face bright red.

Dawn grabbed onto Damion's arm and paid the guy. "Thanks Hun" The lavender-haired guy responded.

Dawn carefully eyed him and snapped her finger. "I remember you!" She exclaimed, her turquoise eyes flashing with regret. "You're that guy from that movie 'Lighting my way'" she nodded proudly. The lavender haired man nodded. "Yes, actually, I was, the name's Harley, Harley Johnson. Nice to meet you Dawn, Hun" he said, giving her a knowing look.

Dawn sighed. "I knew I couldn't get past you… Just don't tell my mother…" she whimpered, clinging to Damion's arm tighter, causing the boy to blush a deeper shade of red. Harley pulled his lavender hair up in a ponytail. "Sure Hun, I see how much you love that boy, I understand how you'd rather stay with him than be in the movies." he nodded, his lavender eyes flashing with excitement.

Dawn blushed, and Richie and Damion looked at each other in shock. "Th-thank you, Harley," Dawn bowed slightly. "This means a lot to me," she smiled slightly, tears filling her eyes. Damion frowned, his amber eyes filled with regret. "I-I'm sorry Dawn… For the way I acted earlier…" he sighed, his head hung low.

Dawn shook her head. "No prob," she smiled, wiping her eyes. "It's fine, really," she added, giving a nod.

Damion smiled slightly, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Th-thank you, D-Dawn," he said, giving her a hug. Ritchie laughed slightly. "Dawn and Damion sitting in a-" he got cut off by Harley smacking him over the head. "Richie, Hun, that's childish," he said shaking his head.

Dawn blushed slightly. "Shut it Richie!" She snapped her fake turquoise eyes fixed angrily on the brunette. "Y-Yes m-ma'am" Richie replied, giving her a salute. Damion let go of Dawn and turned his back toward her, trying to hide his deep blushing. "Y-ye-ea-ah Richie, Sh-shut it," he muttered.

Harley smiled, leaning over the counter. "I know a place where you can crash, each with a different room," he said, smiling intensely, causing All three teenager's to shudder. "N-no thanks Mr. Harley!" Dawn squeaked, shuddering again. "I was only saying, my friend Maximus, and his brother Ash would gladly hide you guys," he blinked, snapping his fingers. "That's right. May'll be there today as well."

Dawn's eyes light up. "YOU MEAN MAY MAPLE? THE COUNTRY SINGER?!" She squealed like a 12-year-old. "Why yes, that's the one. She's Ash's half sister," Harley replied. "B-but… SHE'S ASH'S SISTER? Sister of that retard?" She blinked her eyes full of confusion. Harley sighed. "We don't get along very well, but Maximus and I do. He's such a sweet kid."

The three followed Harley out of the store as he locked it up and put the sign 'Closed' up. "Off we go darlings," he said in a singsong voice, causing the Teenager's to gulp franticly. "What the heck Dawn, We're going with a man, who we don't know, and who is OBVIOUSLY gay? Would you please tell me why?" Richie muttered, his brown eyes glowing with worry.

"Oui, but we have to trust him Rich. He's our only ticket to rest," Dawn responded, shuddering from the thought of what might happen. "For your information Richard, I am not gay. I just happen to have long silky hair," Harley said, turning around, a shadow passing over his face, causing Richie to shudder at the sudden change in his voice.

The three exchanged glances and nodded. "Y-Yes Harley," Dawn squealed with worry. Richie leered at Harley, a shadow passing over his face as well. "Don't EVER call me Richard, or scare my friends, ya got it?" he growled, his eyes still fixed on Harley. "Sure Hun, just stay on my good side," he winked, obviously meaning what he had said.

Dawn and Damion exchanged worried glances. "Can we really trust him?" Damion asked a look of concern in his Amber eyes. The girl blinked at him, sharing his worries. "I-I'm not sure… But he can't be all that bad. I mean… He DID let us get a discount…"

Damion sighed, nodding his head. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Dawn," he replied, his eyes fixed on the ground. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked, her blue eyes flashing with worry. "D-Dawn, I-I lo-love…" he paused. "I-I love…" he took a deep breath. "Cake," Dawn blinked, knowing it was his way of saying 'I love you' so she smiled. "I love cake too," she teased in an innocent voice.

Damion smiled slightly, his face a bright shade of red. "A-ah, I-I see, S-so, W-we b-both l-love c-cake," he mumbled, not knowing that she knew what he meant. "Y-you see…" Harley spun around, placing his hands on his hips. "Will you two get OVER here? You're so close it looks like you're going to kiss!" he shouted, now waving his hands franticly.

Both Dawn and Damion spun around, their backs facing each other. "E-er, y-ye-a-ah. C-coming H-Harley," squeaked Dawn, glancing at Damion, her face bright red. "L-let's go D-Damion," she added shyly, her throat suddenly feeling dry. "G-gah…" Dawn fell onto her knees, her face growing pale. No, Oh no… PLEASE 

---

The blonde boy shifted his head and turned around to see his beloved looking pale. "G-gah…" she coughed, falling onto her knees, her face looking paler. "Dawn?! DAWN!!!" He came rushing to her aid; He loved her so much, more than he could take. "Dawn…" his own face grew pale, his amber eyes softened when he realized, that she had a fever, and it was rising.

Dawn… please, please stay safe?! The blonde boy lifted the girl up in his arms, looking at Harley, tears stinging his eyes. "Lead me there… out of this horrible dusty--" he paused when Dawn raised her finger. "I-I'm sorry, I-I knew this cold was coming…" she wheezed. 

"No reason to be sorry. I'm not mad," Damion smiled his eyes filled with tears, looking at Harley. "Huh? OH! Let's go Hun, It's only right there" Harley chimed, pointing to a building. They slowly walked in, and Damion gasped in surprise.

----

End of Chapter two, I'm hoping to get Chapter three up. R&R, I want at least Two.

Thanks!


	3. Max? Are you okay?

**Me:** Hello all! We have Ash, Max, and May in this chapter!

**Dawn:** Damion, dear. Please do the disclaimer.

**Damion:** -sigh- Fine. HikariLi-Sama does not own Pokemon, if she did, she would be a fantastic artist instead of a crappy one.

**Me:** WHAT WAS THAT! -grabs mallet-

**Damion:** Oh cra-- Read the story!

**_Author's Note: _**I would like to thank my Reviewer's, and hopefully they'll review more, In this chapter, we have some of Max being a baby, it's cute Anyways. Have fun and on with the story!

-----------------------

Chapter Three: Max? Are you... okay?

Damion looked around, his amber eyes calmly looking; the house was bigger than his, blue lace curtains, a few posters of May, and three couches. His eyes adjusted to the darkness coming from what it looked like a dining room. "D--Damion?" Dawn asked, realizing he was holding her. "K-Kyaa!" she blushed and started kicking around wildly, And Damion had to move away from any breakable china, so she could kick all she wanted.

"Wow!" Dawn exclaimed, looking around, noticing the Eevee and Torchic vases. "So pretty…"

Harley shifted his weight to his right foot. "Ashier, Maylou, Maximus, I brought some friends,"

A boy with black/dark blue hair peered from his study, and adjusted his glasses. "Oh, Hey," he turned toward the stairs. "MAY! ASH! Get down here!" he called, Standing at the base of the stairs, as he called out, arms on his hips, his brown shorts stained with ink and his Black T-shirt showing no sign of dirt. The boy looked back at the gang, letting out a sigh.

A brunette with a pink dress and socks and a teen with dark hair and a black T-shirt, and blue jeans ran downstairs; Damion couldn't help stifle a laugh. The dark-haired teen eyed Damion. "So, why'd you bring this kid here?" He asked Harley. "Well, they needed a place to sta--" Damion almost dropped Dawn, his face bright red from anger, his eyes burning like fire. "I'm NOT A KID!" he yelled, causing Dawn to cover her ears.

The teen growled, as Damion leered at him, but the teen just returned the leer, causing Dawn to shudder at the hard stare they both gave. That's when Harley and Richie stepped in. "Now, now, Hun, Be polite. His" -He pointed to Damion- "Girlfriend is sick, so I brought her here since her fever was getting worse by the minute." He nodded as he said this.

The boy sighed and shook his head. The brunette's eyes softened as she clung to her Brother's arm. "Oh, Ash, PLEASE let them stay?" she asked softly, her voice sounding slightly annoying -- To Damion's point of view-- Ash just sighed. "Oi Max," he said, looking at the ten-year-old. "Yes big Brother?" Ash sighed and shook his head. "Go find a free room."

The boy-- Max sighed, and ran upstairs, looking sadly at the gang. Dawn pushed her way out of Damion's arms and growled slightly, storming up to Ash, raising her finger at him. "What makes you think you can control that poor boy!" She snapped, pain flooding into her eyes. "He's a person, just like you and me!" she shook her head from side to side, tears filling her eyes as she ran upstairs calling after the boy. "Max!"

Ash looked stunned, his brown eyes following Dawn. "Dude, You're girlfriend's scary," he said shaking his head. "As is yours," Damion countered, causing Ash to blush. "A-ah, I see you k-know M-misty?" Damion only shook his head. "She's my Big sister," he only stated, His amber eyes focusing on the stairs.

--

Dawn pushed her way out of Damion's arms and growled slightly, storming up to Ash, raising her finger at him. "What makes you think you can control that poor boy!" She snapped, pain flooding into her eyes. "He's a person, just like you and me!" she ran past Ash and started after the boy. "Max!" she ran further up stairs, reaching the first floor, causing the girl to gasp.

_How many floors are there!_ She then noticed Max; his head drooped, like he was crying. "M-Max?" she blinked, slowly walking to him. The boy looked up, his eyes as dull as ever. "He treats me like a child…" he muttered, sniffling. Dawn bent down, sitting on her knees. "Don't worry… I'm sure he'll realize you're not a child-- If not now, then surely soon, I'm sure of it."

The boy nodded, hugging Dawn. "I- You shouldn't see me crying…" he muttered, wiping his eyes, putting on a fake smile and grabbed Dawn's hand. "Here-- I'll take you to your 'room.'" He nodded, his brown eyes shining again. "Y'know, you and your friends are the first people who weren't all over my sister asking for autograph," he laughed slightly. Dawn only smiled. "Oh, Well maybe I will soon," she teased.

The boy laughed again, his eyes bright. Dawn blinked, and let go of his hand, stopping at a picture.

The woman in the picture looked like May, except more-- Mature looking. Then the man in the picture looked a little different from Max, Same color eyes and hair, but his figure was-- Well, Different. She really didn't know what to describe of him. He was wearing a shirt that matched the color of his hair and a pair of brown pants. _I wonder if that's why Max wears brown shorts _-- "D-Dawn?" The girl spun around, she looked slightly embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry Max, t-this picture caught my eye…" her voice trailed off.

"It's okay, it's my favorite picture. Ya see... Come here..." he took the lead and lead Dawn into a room painted brown. --She assumed it was his room. But it was empty all except for a bed, so it must've been his Hide-away room-- He then shut the door and locked it. "You see, Ash only treats me the way he does because… He's like our parent-- I'm not saying he IS our Father-- He's just a father figure… You know what I mean?" Dawn only nodded before he continued. "Our parent's went missing Seven years ago, So, Ash got a job and started taking care of us…" He paused.

"And at the age of Seven, I started writing songs, and May--That's my sister-- Would start singing the song's I wrote, and that's how she became a singer."-- He adjusted his classes before continuing-- "And now we have EVERYTHING we want, and don't need, and well, Ash became… kinda spoiled." he sighed.

Dawn shook her head. "I see," she yawned, letting Max know she was tired.

"I'll show you your room."

--

Richie sighed, focusing his eyes on May, causing the boy to blush. The girl sighed. "If you want my autograph, all you have to do is ASK," she muttered rolling her eyes. "N-no, N-not that, I didn't even know May Maple was as beautiful as you are, I-it just surprised me," he said looking away, causing Damion to lean over to May. "He flirts with all the girls," he said shaking his head, and scooted away from May afraid she would slap him.

May only started laughing. "I see, so he's a miniature Brock, Eh?" Richie lifted his head. "You know my brother!" he asked, his eyes light up. "Oi jeez," May shook her head. "Yes, I know him, He'll flirt with me all the time when He comes to visit Ash," she stated bluntly. "Just keep _Him_ away from **me**" She added more bluntly.

She walked over to Damion. "So," she eyed him. "That girl with Red-hair is your girlfriend?" Damion blushed. "Not...not exactly. S-she… I-I…" he stuttered, his eyes moving to the stairs when he noticed Dawn was coming. "Dawn!" he exclaimed, running toward the stairs, being tripped by May along the way, slamming into Dawn and landing on her. "Sorry!" He squeaked, getting up to help her.

"N-No worries," she said looking away. _S-she c-couldn't l-like me… c-could s-she? _He shook his head from his thoughts and looked at Max. "D-did..." he stopped to clear his throat. "Did you find some rooms for us?"

Max nodded and smirked. "Yeah, But there's a problem," he sighed, shaking his head, a small smile on his face. "What is it Maximus?" Harley asked, causing the boy to look away. "As you know," he said, ignoring Harley. "Four people live here-- Me, May, Ash, and The lavender-haired doofus over there" -he looked straight at Harley as he said this- "And now, three more people have to stay here, but there's only one room, and it's best if Dawn isn't alone."

As Max said that, Richie's eyes light up, "I'll--" Damion reached over and covered Richie's mouth before he could reply. "Go on…" Damion eyed him knowing EXACTLY what he was trying to say, before May butted in. "I'll stay with her, I mean, I don't have friends, Might as well make one with an Actress" she squeaked, causing Max's mouth to drop, as he shot her a 'Thanks-a lot-May' glare, but she didn't take any notice and smiled.

_She's so dense!_ He shook his thoughts away, glancing up at Dawn who was having a little 'Chit-chat' with each other. Damion smiled to himself, knowing Dawn quickly made a friend who was only three years older than her.

----

**Me:** Thank you all, and please tell me if I typoed. -w-


	4. Lonely Nights

**Me:** Disclaimer please!

**Duplica:** HikariLi-Sama does not own Pokemon, or the Characters, though, the will own the OC'S that shall appear later on in the Story.

**Me:** No giving away too much!

**Duplica:** Sorry!

_**Authors note:** We'll find out what happens around bed time in this house, and why Duplica did the Disclaimer._

--

Chapter Four: Lonely Nights

Dawn looked around cautiously, and sneezed; she had taken out the contacts so her eyes were the normal blue. "May?" she blinked and scooted over to the edge of the bed. "Hmm?" May lifted her head from reading her book. "What is it, Dawn?" She asked, her eyes slowly blinking. "Hmm. Well, I… was wondering. Do you have someone you like?" This caused May to blush. "Yea…yeah," she turned her head to a picture.

In the picture, there was a boy with emerald green hair and matching emerald eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a dark green tie. Dawn blinked, "Drew Devlin?" she gasped, her blue eyes widening in surprise. May blinked, surprised herself. "H-how do you know his name?" Dawn shook her head. "Damion, Lucas and I were childhood friends with him. He was like a billionaire or something!" she exclaimed wildly, causing May to laugh. "Well, Not really, but he had loads of money, and every time we saw him, he had a gift for us all" she nodded.

"Oh? So you did know him? He talked about a blue-haired girl with a very strict mother, but I didn't think He'd be talking about Dawn Sapphire," May exclaimed, her eyes bright with laughter. "The last thing he gave me, before I moved away, was a red rose, which obviously made Damion and Lucas jealous, but Drew said it was a sign of friendship. And I believed him. Well, because I told him who I loved-- Damion."

May's eyes brightened. "Wow, you LOVE Damion? How cute" Dawn blushed, and threw a pillow at May. "H-hey!" May giggled and caught the pillow and threw it back at Dawn, and while the girls giggled like crazy and threw pillows at each other, a pillow hit the Radio.

"Hey, I know I love you.

"Hey, Oh yes its true.

"The stars shine, with the night sky,

"The moon, is like our life,

"Glowing at the world, with its smiling face.

"It's how I feel, when I with you," it then paused before continuing. "My, Drew."

May squeaked and practically pounced the radio to shut it off. "You d-didn't just hear that!" she turned to Dawn, her face as red as a rose. "My Drew?" Dawn giggled. "Let me guess, it's one of them love song's you were going to give to Drew, but you totally chickened out?" she questioned, eyeing May, who was slowly nodding, sapphire eyes staring at the ground.

"I see," Dawn smiled lightly, her voice calm and low before adding; "So, You love him? I can help you. I mean, I'm no good at my love problems, but I'd happily help you out." she nodded, before starting to braid her hair. "But-- Dawn…" May blushed. "A-- Why?" Dawn blinked, a sheepish smile growing across her face. "Why not? You're my friend," she nodded happily.

"Thank you, Dawn. Thank you so much." May squealed with delight. "No problem May. No problem at all," Dawn winked, laughing slightly. They then curled up into their beds and quietly fell asleep.

--

Damion was lying on his back in bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling, visions of Dawn danced on the sparkles. "Oh gosh… I can't be parted with her.. I just feel horrible when I'm not with her…" he turned to his left and sighed. "I love her… So… What am I going to tell her?"

"How about the truth?"

Damion rolled over to the door to see a dark-haired boy looking about 10 or so. "What's it to you, Max?" The dark-haired boy shrugged. "I just think you should tell her. It's just hopeless to not tell her," What he said made no sense to Damion what-so-ever, so he shrugged. "Again, what's it to you?" he muttered.

Max only sighed. "Suit yourself."

Damion let out an angered sigh. "Who does Max think he is?" he sat up ad rubbed his hand's, noticing the temperature was falling in the room. He brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes with his hand, before standing up and walking to the door. He reached over and grabbed the handle, and pushed on it. "What!"

--

Richie sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes as he got up and opened his door, watching someone run from a door, leaving a chair in place. "Is that?" He paused and stepped out of the room. "Is that Max?" He began running, before stopping and realizing someone was banging on the door.

"LET ME OUT MAX!"

Richie couldn't help but laugh. "Locked up, eh? Maybe Maxie want's Dawn all to himself."

A growl was heard on the other side. "Not funny Richie!"

"Sure it Damion, Hold on, let me get you out of there." Richie then pulled the chair away from the door, causing Damion to burst out.

"Where is that brat!"

Richie pointed to his left, and then pointed to his right, then back again. "I honestly don't know… Sorry Damion…" He sighed.

Damion shook his head. "It's alright Rich." he then rapidly told Richie what had happened.

"I see…" Richie stated, after a long awkward silence. "I'll get him." He stated bluntly, causing Damion to laugh. "No, no. It's my problem."

"It's my problem too… even if you have Dawn's heart."

"She doesn't love me… I admit that she flirts with me a lot, but she knows I'm shy-- And that I'm weak." Damion muttered under his breath.

"You're a fool then. I know when a girl has her eyes on another man. When she looks at you her eyes glows, and she blushes."

"She's only acting Rich. It's what she does for a living."

"She LOVES you! WAKE UP AND LOOK INTO REALITY!"

Damion blinked dumbfounded. "Then you're a fool for thinking that!"

The next thing heard was a door slamming.

--

Dawn had a hard time sleeping so she opened her door to get something to drink, but she heard two boy's talking. Sparking her interest, she listened.

"You're a fool then. I know when a girl has her eyes on another man. When she looks at you, her eyes glow and she blushes." The Brunette boy stated, waving his arms wildly at the blonde.

"She's only acting Rich. It's what she does for a living." The blonde sighed, lowering his amber gaze to his Pichu slippers.

"She LOVES you! WAKE UP AND LOOK INTO REALITY!" The brunette snapped angrily.

The blonde boy blinked dumfounded. "Then you're a fool for thinking that!"

Dawn covered her mouth and gasped, her eyes filling up with tears. She stood up and ran from the door, slamming it behind her, sobbing loudly now. "He's…" --she sniffed-- "such a jerk!" she sobbed, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth on her bed. "May?" she actually managed to squeak out.

The brunette girl opened her eyes, her crystal-like gaze focusing on Dawn, blinking like she didn't remember who the blue-haired teen was. "Dawn?" she finally managed to remember things-- "What's wrong sweetie?" she got out of bed and sat next to Dawn.

"Oh, May! It's horrible! It's utterly horrible! Why did I fall for him? He hates me! He doesn't believe me! He doesn't remember when we were kids!"

**Flashback**

"_**Damion?"**_

"_**Yes?" a blonde child around 8-9 blinked up from his book. "What is it Dawn?"**_

_**The blue haired girl --that looked older than him, but she was actually 7-8 -- blinked. "W-well, you know how we're moving right?"**_

"_**Don't remind me of that Dawn-cake!" he snapped, causing the girl to tear up. "N-no, I-- I'm sorry, please stop crying, you know how you're mother punishes me when she finds out I make you cry."**_

_**The girl nodded sniffling. "Damion. Do you love me?" She asked, causing the boy to blush and look away.**_

"_**Yes, Dawn, I do." He replied, his face so red it looked like he would pass out. **__**A/n: **__No clue why I did this XD Just a Retard I guess.)_

_**The girl leaned closer, blushing just as much as the blonde. "I heard it's best to confess your feelings when you-- or someone you love-- are moving." She nodded to herself, before continuing; "I, Dawn Sapphire, love my neighbor; Damion Lee, with all my heart."**_

_**The boy blushed deeply, his amber gaze focusing on the girl's eyes, then realized that her lips were so close to his, causing him to freak out and scramble back. "I-I'm sorry Dawn. I-I got to go…"**_

"_**O-Okay. S-see you later…"**_

**End**

"So he's been weird around you ever since?" May asked with interest.

"Yes"

"It sounds like to me, he really does love you, but he's just too shy to admit it."

"Really?"

"Oh, Sure."

Dawn smiled slightly, wiping her eyes. "Thank you May. Thank you so much!" she squealed with excitement, her eyes shining.

"No problem," May giggled quietly, before crawling into her bed.

--

Richie growled, he pushed Damion back into his room and slammed the door shut and put the chair back in place. "You idiot!" he snapped, after he had heard the door slam from Dawn's room. "She was listening into the conversation and YOU UPSET HER" He couldn't see Damion's face but he guess he had rolled his eyes. "Says you!" Damion snapped back, as Richie guessed his eyes were burning with an unknown anger.

"She could have any guy in the world you know Richie, heck, she could have you."

"But she _loves_ **you**" Richie added, spinning around and walking down the hall. "See'ya," he muttered, flicking his hand in the air, walking down the steps at the end of the hall.

"Nyaa."

"What?" Richie stopped and looked around.

"Nyaa."

Richie looked around and saw a Pink cat-like thing sitting at the end of the steps, looking up at him cutely. "Oh, a Skitty, it must be May's.," he told himself with a shrug.

The Skitty gracefully walked over to Richie and jumped on his head, purring. "Nyaa," it mewed.

Richie laughed. "Hello," he smiled, patting the Pokémon on its head. He then saw a pair of Brown eyes, as a fluffy brown feline-like creature padded into view. "Vee. Eevee." it mewed, flicking its ear.

Richie sighed and slowly walked off to the kitchen, Pokémon coming from all directions.

"So… Many… Pokémon…" he twitched, noticing a Ralts and a Treeco "You must belong to Max… Hello."

Richie then walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, washing it and sitting on the counter.

"Duplica…" he muttered to himself.

**Flashback**

"_**Richie?" a blue haired girl asked, holding her blue eyes on him.**_

_**The brunette looked up, his brown eyes flashing with wonder. "Yes?"**_

"_**If there's someone you like-- anyone, just tell me… and I'll leave you alone." she stated, her voice cracking. "There is, she has Blue-hair, Blue eyes, a beautiful smile, and she's really caring."**_

_**Duplica blinked, her eyes flashing with tears. "Oh! Richie!" She tackled him and hugged him. "I love you!"**_

"_**I love you too."**_

"_**But… Richie… I-I'm moving…"**_

"_**Duplica, don't worry, I'll always look for you, I'll find you… and I'll call you… I Promise."**_

_**The girl nodded and kissed Richie on the cheek, before standing up and smiling. "Keep your Promise Richie, please?"**_

**End flashback**

Richie looked up, after taking a bite, a knot in his stomach, his Brown-eyes flashing over to the phone.

"I can't… Not on Ash's phone."

"Go ahead."

Richie blinked, and looked over, seeing a tall dark-haired boy. "Oh, Ash, are you sure?"

The boy nodded. "Sure, you love her, call."

Richie smiled, and walked over to the phone, and punched in some numbers.

--

A blue-haired girl was cleaning around the kitchen when the computer-phone rang.

"Hello" she squeaked, she was smiling, as she removed some headphones. "Duplica here, who might I be speaking with?" The boy on the other line blushed slightly. "H-Hi Duplica, I-It's Richie."

"Richie! Oh my, how are you? How are things? I've really missed you, Where are you!"

The boy sweat dropped and smiled. "I'm in a Town called Pallet, and I'm here at a friend's house, Ash. I'm fine, Things are going good, I've missed you too." he blurted quicker than she did.

Duplica's eyes widened. "I'm all the way in Viridian City!" she squealed with excitement, her eyes bright with happiness.

Richie blinked. "I'm on my way!" he shouted, and ran out the door, leaving the phone. "R-Richie? It's dark…" A dark-haired boy bent over to the Computer-phone. "Sorry, he's just happy he'll get to see you, 'kid." Duplica's face went red from anger. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID?" she 'humphed' and hung up.

--

**Me:** Thanks all, and please review, because I like reviews. And I would like to know if I should Continue. Ciao for now.


End file.
